


Make outs and Kinks

by mushibii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, slight daddy kink, we all love some bi(lingual) lance ;3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushibii/pseuds/mushibii
Summary: It started with an few innocent kisses in the ship's lounge."Lance," Keith said in a warning tone. Lance payed no mind of course, continuing his innocent pecks. Lance pulled Keith into his lap, making him straddle him. With Lance's hands on his hips, Keith slowly surrendered to the brunettes kisses.The kisses started getting more and more frequent, turning into more open mouthed kisses.





	Make outs and Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> just as a warning, this is not proof read, so please let me know if there's mistakes. this is my first real smut and the first thing i've posted here, be kind to me kiddos ;;

It started with an few innocent kisses in the ship's lounge.

"Lance," Keith said in a warning tone. Lance payed no mind of course, continuing his innocent pecks. Lance pulled Keith into his lap, making him straddle him. With Lance's hands on his hips, Keith slowly surrendered to the brunettes kisses.

The kisses started getting more and more frequent, turning into more open mouthed kisses. Lance snaked his tongue into Keith's mouth with a low hum, pulling the boy closer to him. Keith, of course, was ready for this and challenged his boyfriend for dominance. But, after Lance gave his hips a good squeeze, Keith lost the battle and let Lance take the lead.

Lance was thrilled. He knew all the ways to make his boyfriend melt, and he was going to use every advantage he could. He began to trail his kisses down to Keith's jaw, going at a slow, teasing pace. Keith slowly realized what was going to happen, and weakly pushed at Lance's shoulders.

"Lance, no, not here," he pleaded quietly. If anyone walked in right now, he would be completely embarrassed.

In an act of deviance, Lance trailed the kisses over and up his jaw, going to bite at an earlobe. Keith let out a breathy gasp, gripping Lance's shoulders. Lance grinned, licking the shell of his ear before trailing his kisses just down to the top of Keith's neck.

"Fuck..." Keith knew that Lance was fully aware of what this was doing to him. He could feel the smug grin against his skin as his head tilted up just right. Lance took his chance to string kisses all down the pale boys neck, his grin still ever present as he latched onto one specific spot.

Oh, now Keith was fucked. He let out a moan, his body all but melting in Lance's grip. His neck was _extremely_ sensitive, and that fucker knew it. He knew all the right spots, exactly where to kiss, just the right place to suck. With Lance still latched on that one spot, not giving for a second, he moaned again, his mind going a bit foggy for just a second.

Lance finally let go, leaving an already forming hickey on his place. He licked at that spot a couple more times before moving to nip at Keith's Adam's apple. Keith hummed, his head falling back and eyes closing. Lance was loving this, he loved making Keith feel good, making him forget everything but the pleasure Lance was giving him.

The tan boy moved Keith's jacket to the side, moving his kisses to the exposed skin of his shoulder. Seconds later, Lance kissed the spot between Keith's neck and shoulder, and bit down. Keith's eyes shot open, a loud moan escaping him.

"Holy fuck, Lance that..." He couldn't even finish his sentence before his vision went fuzzy, his mind all mixed up. He almost lost it when Lance pulled off for a second, then sucked right at that spot again. Keith whined, honest to god _whined._ He couldn't handle this, not right here, where anyone could walk in and see them. He loved his annoying boyfriend, but he _so_ fucking hated him. Lance had the most infuriating amount of self control in these situations.

The brunettes hands slid up to Keith's waist, arms wrapping around it and pulling him forward with a surprising amount of force. At the same time, he bit down further on Keith's shoulder. Keith let out a weak cry, clawing at the back of Lance's neck.

Lance pulled back with a smirk, admiring the bite mark he had left. Keith lifted his head to look at his sun kissed boyfriend, his eyes half lidded and glazed over. He leaned forward and peppered Lance's face with kisses, before grabbing a handful of hair and yanking his head back. Lance let out a pleasured groan.

So Keith was gonna fight ice with fire, huh?

Keith yanked Lance's jacket down his shoulders, pulling his shirts collar down and sucking hickeys all along Lance's collarbone. He pulled at Lance's hair again, harsher this time, sucking particularly hard at his neck. Lance groaned and retaliated but pulling Keith's hair right back, successfully detaching him and dropping his head back too.

Keith hissed at the sensation, but the sound quickly left when Lance latched onto his pulse. Oh, now he was getting riled up. Keith smirked to himself before snapping his hips forward. Lance moaned and his head dropped onto his shoulder.

Keith knew Lance had a weakness for his hips, especially when they where grinding up against him. It was then that they both realized the throbbing tightness in their pants. Keith pulled back, draping his arms over Lance's shoulders and looked him right in the eyes as he rolled his hips a couple times. If Lance wanted a show, he'd give him a show.

His gaze hazy behind hooded eyes, he began to roll his hips to an imaginary beat, snapping them harshly every so often. With one hand still on Lance's shoulder, the other slid up his body and into his hair. He bit his lip and ground down in a circle before pulling back and snapping his hips straight into Lances.

Lance's head flung back, "You absolute fucking _tease._ " He hissed out as another groan escaped him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Keith said, looking at him plainly. He knew what this did to the tan boy, and that's exactly why he was doing it. With another roll of his hips, he looked Lance dead in the eye and _moaned_ , his hand digging into Lance's shoulder.

Lance growled in frustration, snatching Keith by the hips and pulling him down while he bucked his hips. It wasn't long before Keith slapped his hands away. "Hands off, you're not allowed to touch."

_Holy fuck,_ Lance thought, _he's honestly trying to kill me, I swear it._

Keith smirked before placing his hands on Lance's chest, leaning forward in a teasing, almost kiss. Lance whimpered, trying to lean forward, but he got pushed back and never achieved his goal.

"If you behave, I might reward you," Keith's voice was low, sultry, and extremely arousing. His breath fanned over Lance's lips, tantalizing close. All the sudden, Keith gave a rough push up against him, grinding in circles over and over, his hips snapping and his ass popping out in a way that he knew would make Lance go ballistic.

Keith's smirk widened as he leaned in, still grinding down as hard as possible, and he whispered in Lance's ear. "Fóllame papi."

_Holy mother of fuck_ , Lance is so, _so_ , screwed. He gripped at the seat, his hips rocking up and slamming right into those filthy, gorgeous, pale hips. If he wasn't allowed to touch, then he'd have to make due with what he could. He let out a low, rumbling growl, "If I fucked you now, you wouldn't be able to walk. As much as I'd love to fuck you until you can't see straight, I don't think that'd work out when we're on a mission."

Keith's hands slid up Lance's torso and into his hair, nails scratching at his scalp and he whispered in Lance's ear. "I can handle you, big boy. If it means that I get you, wild and fucking me senseless, I'd give up my legs for a day or two."

Lance chuckled quietly, "I don't think you know what you're asking for, princesa. It'd be a hell of a lot longer than just a few days. When I'm done with you, you'll be bedridden for at least a week. But don't worry, baby, I'll take real good care of you."

Keith hummed, pulling at Lance's hair and attacking his jaw. He sucked hickey after hickey, all over his jaw, his neck, his collarbones, anywhere he could reach. He left bites and nips all over, making sure to mark Lance up so everyone knew.

It wasn't long before Lance growled a, "fuck this," and pulled Keith's legs around his waist. He got up, stumbling to the nearest wall before slamming Keith against it, gripping his thighs roughly. Keith moaned loudly, his head flinging back with a thump as Lance began to attack his neck again. _God,_ he loved being manhandled. They were a kinky pair, hair pulling, biting, name calling, manhandling, and so much more. They were both weak for grinding, but Lance absolutely _loved_ Keith's hips. And though they both loved a good make out, Keith's neck was nauseatingly sensitive and he loved nothing more than having someone utterly destroy him with it.

Lance's hands slid up and under Keith's shirt, exposing pale skin and muscles. While he went for a rather aggressive bite, his thumbs ground down on sensitive nipples and his hips pushed into his boyfriends. Keith almost screamed, his voice coming out in a loud cry, which anyone near the room could hear.

Lance brought one leg between Keith's, dropping the pale boy right down onto it. Keith choked out a moan and almost doubled over in pleasure. Lance's hands pinned themselves to the wall beside Keith's head, leaving all Keith's weight on that single leg.

Keith felt tears in his eyes. He wanted to cry at that feeling, that harsh slam right up against him, right up against his throbbing cock. It felt too good, way too good for how early it was. Lance, of course, noticed this.

"What, was that pain a bit too much for you? You and your dirty body. I bet you're just aching to be fucked. What a beautiful slut you are. You're ready to cum and I haven't even touched you."

Keith sobbed, this was too much. He names only succeeded in making his body even hotter, and he couldn't help but grind against his boyfriends knee. The fact that he was so bony made it so, so much better. He needed to take the attention off himself, he needed to get Lance right there with him.

Lance hissed when a hand slid down the front of his jeans and started palming him. Fingers fumbled to undo the button and zipper, finally sliding right into his boxers and grabbing his dick, _hard._ He almost kept his cool, he almost managed to keep it together, but the hand slid just a bit further, fondling his balls while still rubbing up at his pulsing cock. He grabbed at Keith's ass, lifting him and walking over to slam him on the table.

They both knew this was so wrong, that they shouldn't be doing this here. They could get caught. But it felt so good, and so right, that it didn't much matter. Lance bent his boyfriend over the table, locking his arms behind his back and slamming his hips into the pale boys ass in a bone breaking grind.

Keith cried out, pushing back against Lance desperately. Lance yanked down Keith's pants and boxers in one go, reaching for the lube he kept in one of his jacket pockets. He smeared lube all over his fingers before slowly slipping one into Keith's ass.

"Look at how your hole just sucks my finger right in. What a dirty little whore, you only just got one finger and you're already begging for more." Lance's voice and tone made Keith choke, his eyes watering as he fucked himself back into the finger.

The tan boy slipped another finger in, starting a scissoring motion to stretch him faster. He knew he had just barely brushed Keith's prostate, the quiet whine gave it away. He knew exactly where it was, and he could curl his fingers right into it, but as he slipped in a third finger, he decided to torture his boyfriend a bit longer.

Keith was going to start crying at this rate, Lance was so, so close to pressing that special spot, over and over _and over,_ and he was getting desperate. "Please, please Lance, just fucking do it, stop teasing, it hurts. Come on, I've been good, please just fuck me."

Lance grinned like the Cheshire Cat when he thrust his fingers dead into Keith's prostate, the boy all but screaming under him. He pulled his fingers out, wiping them on his jeans before pulling his own pants and boxers down, rubbing the head of his dick against Keith's hole. He teased for a second before slamming in and setting a hard, slow pace.

Keith screamed, his mouth falling open, his eyes filling with tears and vision blurring. This felt so good, so damn good, but he despised the slowness. He wanted it fast and hard, and he wanted it _now._

"Faster, please for the love of god, give me everything you've got. Fuck me so hard that my hips break and I can't even move... I, ahhh, I want it fast and hard."

Lance slammed his boyfriend's torso down on the table and fucked him just the way he wanted. Keith's back was arched, still hidden by the jacket, but beautifully curved. Keith cried out, his legs trembling and his voice wavering with every smash into him. He was moaning near constantly.

Shiro, who happened to be walking by, heard the screams and moans and decided to investigate. Upon seeing his tan boyfriend fucking his paler boyfriend wildly, he decided to join in on the fun. He walked in, calm and collected until Keith looked up at him.

Keith was undoubtedly wrecked. His jaw was open as he cried and moaned, drool running down his chin. His eyes were watering, and a few tears had managed to make their way down his face.

"Shir- hmma! Haaahhh, Shiro, what are you doing heeee.... here?" Keith barely managed to get anything out between moans. Lance looked up, apparently having just noticed their boyfriend had entered. Lance looked like a mess, his hair was disheveled, clothes ruffled and out of place, his eyes glazed over as he pounded into Keith relentlessly.

"Oh, Shiro, how nice of you to join us. Keith decided to tease me, so I'm showing him what happens to bad boys," Lance spoke calmly.

Lance yanked Keith up, gripping his forearms and rotating them so Keith was only being held up by Lance's arms. "You wanna taste?"

Shiro remained calm and quiet, walking over to Keith and grabbing his chin, tilting it up to look at him. Keith's eyes were begging, his face contorted into a painfully blissed out expression. Shiro got down on his knees, giving Keith's length a good few rubs, before taking it all in one go.

Keith's mouth fell open in a silent scream, his legs almost giving out and his hands gripping at Lance's arms desperately. With Lance pounding into him, and Shiro deep throating him with no end in sight, he knew he wouldn't last long.

Lance leaned forward, "You fucking dirty bitch. Look at what a cockslut you are, desperate for anyone who can fill your filthy hole. How lucky you are, to have two people fucking you at once. How is it, baby? How does it feel to have one person screwing your brains out while the other sucks you just right? What a beautiful whore we have here, don't you think Shiro?"

Shiro hummed, making Keith sob. Shiro had pulled off just for a second, saying filthy things that made Keith writhe. "What a gorgeous slut. He'd do anything for us, wouldn't he? As long as he has someone fucking him, he'd do anything you wanted. Moaning like a bitch in heat, ready to be wrecked at any second. You could probably gag him and tie him up like a present, just so you could fuck that tight little ass of his."

"What do you think Shiro, should I fuck him the way he's begging for?"

"I dunno, I think we need a bit more convincing."

Keith sobbed, he was trembling uncontrollably, most of his weight being held up by his boyfriends. He whimpered, "Please, please, please, fuck me. Fuck me so hard I can't even move, please, I need you. I need you so, so bad, I can't... I can't, please, wreck me so good..."

A feral sound ripped out of Lance's throat, his resolve crumbling as he let himself go. Letting go of Keith's arms, he grabbed his hips and slammed into him, faster, harder, rougher, not missing a beat and setting a cruel pace.

Keith screamed his name, gripping at Shiro, who had stood up during the begging. Shiro grabbed his jaw again, forcing his head up to look at him. Holy _fuck,_ Keith looked destroyed. His pale face now red, tears in his eyes and on his cheeks, drool still present, his eyes wide yet hazy, clouded with all kinds of pleasure and lust.

Shiro grinned, slowly undoing his pants with his other hand. "You wanna suck, baby? Be fucked on both ends?" Keith's head, now released from Shiro's grip, nodded up and down aggressively. He let out an obscene moan. His hands scrambling to get at Shiro's cock. Shiro placed a hand on top of his head, guiding him forward. Keith gave his length a couple pumps before opening his mouth and letting Shiro insert himself.

Lance groaned as he slammed into Keith. Watching him suck Shiro was so fucking hot, especially when Keith would let Shiro face fuck him. With Keith clenching down on his and moaning and screaming, as well as Shiro's sultry, gravely groans and breathy moans, he wasn't going to last long.

Shiro, having already gotten painfully hard just from watching, was getting close too. Keith was mewling and hollowing his cheeks, sucking him like a vacuum, and watching Lance completely pound his ass wasn't helping that fact. His boyfriends were unfairly hot, absolutely gorgeous beings. The way Keith's body moved and the _sounds,_ the totally filthy moans and cries, and the way he looked when he was being fucked. His face when he came could make you cum right along with him. And _Lance,_ Lance with his beautiful skin, his teasing, low voice that could make you do whatever he wanted, his foul dirty talking, the way he fucked Keith so well that it made him  _scream._

Speaking of Keith screaming, he managed to pull off Shiro's dick long enough to do just that. "Lance! Right there, please, please, right there don't stop, oh _god!_ "

Shiro groaned, using the hand on Keith's head to push him back onto him. Shiro started fucking his face now, gripping Keith's hair to keep him in place. Keith was screaming and moaning, the sounds vibrating right around Shiro's cock, and he almost came right then. "I'm gonna end up cumming if you two keep this up. You're so hot, holy shit."

Both Shiro and Lance continued to fuck into Keith, and Keith couldn't much comprehend what Shiro said. His mind was foggy, and he could hardly see through the tears. He loved getting wrecked like this, he loved being fucked by his boyfriends until he couldn't do anything but scream their names. Both Shiro and Lance groaned, they both knew they were dangerously close.

"You can't cum until we say, okay baby boy?" Lance breathed as he kept pounding him. Keith replied with a sob and a nod.

Lance smirked and looked up at Shiro, "I bet he'd love it if you came in his mouth, he's such a little whore. He'd swallow every last drop of it, milk you for all you've got." Shiro let out a low moan, fucking Keith a bit faster, until he was about ready to cum.

"You wanna swallow it, baby? You want me to fuck you and cum deep in there? Paint your throat nice and pretty?" Shiro growled out, gripping at Keith's hair.

Keith moaned desperately, one hand reaching down to stroke himself while the other clawed at Shiro's abdomen. Shiro thrust himself deep, finally tumbling over the edge when Keith swallow around him. He came with a moan, leaning forward and pulling Lance in for a kiss. It was a kiss that got detached when Keith swallowed around him again, drinking up anything and everything that came out.

Keith had to squeeze hard at the base of his own dick, he was so close to cumming. With Shiro fucking his face and cumming like that, and Lance slamming into him, hitting his prostate over and over, he couldn't handle it. He sobbed when Shiro pulled away, putting his length away, petting Keith's head and pulling him in for a kiss.

Lance was so close, it was only gonna take him a second. "You want me to cum inside, huh? Want me to use you like the little cum dumpster you are? Have you moaning like a bitch as it leaks out that beautiful ass of yours?" Keith nodded furiously, pushing himself back towards Lance. Lance grunted, slamming into Keith a few more times before thrusting as deep as he could go, cumming hard and filling Keith up.

Keith cried into the kiss, his knees giving out as Lance caught him just in time. He was so close, so fucking close, and it was painful how hard he was. "Please, please let me cum, I need it. I've been good, please, please, please..."

Lance looked at Shiro, "You wanna do the honours?" They all lowered to sit on their knees, before Shiro moved behind Keith, moving the pale boys hand away from his cock. Shiro brought his left hand to grip Keith's dick, letting his Galra hand wrap around Keith's neck. Keith gasped when he realized what Shiro was going to do. 

In a second, Shiro's left hand played with him and his Galra hand tightened around Keith's throat, cutting off his airway. Keith's eyes widened impossibly and he grabbed desperately at Lance. Shiro pulled him back roughly by the hold he had on his throat, squeezing just a bit harder before whispering in his ear. "Cum for us, pretty boy."

Keith came with a silent scream of both their names, his cum splattering on his torso and shirt. He gasped in a breath of air when Shiro released his grip. He fell forward into Lance's chest, melting against him when Lance wrapped him up in his arms.

"What a good boy. Taking us both at the same time, letting us wreck you real nice. You let us do what we wanted and listened to our requests. What a beautiful baby boy, we're so lucky." Shiro whispered praises as he smoothed down disheveled hair and rubbing his thumb over soft cheeks.

Lance hummed in a agreement, "You did so good, baby. So good for us, doing what we asked and taking it without protesting. You're so beautiful, babe, absolutely gorgeous."

Keith all but purred at the attention, melting in between his boyfriends warm bodies. He wanted to kiss them both, they were so amazing and good to him. They went along with his near masochistic needs, no complaints and in return expected nothing. "Love you s' much..."

"We love you too, baby," they chimed in unison. Lance passed Keith over to Shiro gently, disappearing for a moment before returning with a nice cool cloth. He cleaned the three of them up, then put things away before joining in on the cuddle pile. Shiro's strong arms wrapped around them both, and the two younger boys held each other and Shiro. It was safe and warm, and that was all that mattered at the moment. 

(And if someone did happen to walk in after, it didn't matter anyways.) 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed my trash ;3  
> feel free to request fics, ships and kinks kids.  
> constructive criticism always welcome.


End file.
